A software application may apply a combination of multiple bitmap effects onto image content. A photo editing application may adjust the brightness, remove redeye, or apply a vignette to a photo. The application may use a graphics processing unit to perform a set of graphics effects on a graphic data set. A graphic data set may be a digital image, a bitmap, a digital video, or other visual data. The graphics processing unit may apply each operation in order on the original image.